1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling method and device for an electronic component, especially to a cooling method and device that use pressurized air to cool an electronic component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic components such as central processing units (CPU), main boards and graphics cards generate great amounts of heat when they are operating. High temperatures cause the processing speed of electronic components to slow down and can even cause damage to the electronic components, therefore almost all electronic components have at least one cooling device. A conventional cooling device is mounted on the electronic component and comprises a body and a fan. The body has multiple fins formed thereon and is attached to the surface of the electronic component. The fan is attached to the body. However, the fan does not cool the electronic component directly. Heat generated by the electronic component is conducted to the body. The fan then blows air to cool the body. Therefore, the cooling efficiency is not very good. Furthermore, as the processing speeds of electronic components become faster, electronic components will generate even more heat. Using a conventional cooling device is not sufficient to cool an electronic component.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cooling method and device that can cool an electronic component directly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.